Betty Griff
---- Betty Griff (ベティ・グリフ, Beti Gurifu) is a small and frail girl who dreams of becoming a strong wizard despite her limits. She is best friends with Arieanna Puff, a girl who is nearly perfect at everything. Despite how different she is to her friend, Betty tries her best to become even better than her because she feels like she needs to prove to the world that she can do anything despite her frailty. With great determination and strength, Betty can use Macro-Telekinesis thanks to the help of her Guild Master, Nodoka Kosui who teaches Betty magic. Betty is also part of her local guild, Anaesi Ars. Betty was born as a frail child and will always be frail but despite a rather devasting medical problem, Betty tries her hardest at everything. This doesn't mean she can do it easily though, Betty is often seen with scraps and bumps from the damage she has caused to herself from trying out new things that would seem nothing more than a curiosity to most kids but is dangerous for Betty. Her frailty makes it nearly impossible to do things that most kids can do with ease of run and jump around. Her bones cannot handle too much weight and so Betty cannot do much before running out of energy or hurting herself. It is this problem that should stop Betty from even trying to become a mage yet it is the reason Betty is doing so now. Despite being pushed down and told she couldn't do it by doctors, adults and even children her own age Betty does everything in her power to show them wrong. She doesn't want to be useless and unable to do things and as such as went out and explored the world. In doing so she has met a friend, learnt magic, gained a teacher to learn from and even joined a guild. Events that should've been near to impossible have become nothing more than a meer everyday thing for Betty and for this she is glad. Her parents worry every day that one day she will not come back home for fear that magic might be pushing their daughter too far over the limits. Even with their concerns voiced many a time Betty ignores them and does it anyway, not in spite, but because she is confident that her dreams will come true. It is this ego and drive that makes Betty a great mage at such a young age. Appearance Betty is really young at only the age of eleven and as such this causes some problems when she is walking around, so when she is around there is usually an adult nearby. Bettys' pink hair and golden yellow eyes are what the first strikeout in her appearance due to them being warm and welcoming but also bold colours. Then Bettys' weird style comes into play where Betty wears pinks, blues and whites in her dresses. This is the fashion choice from Arieanna so it makes sense why it is so bold and rather clumsy at places. Bettys' hair is a dark pink and is almost always seen in a messy bun or a large ponytail. While in a messy bun, free strands fall at the side of her hair and loose, curly strands stick out at odd ends, meanwhile, when Betty is wearing her ponytail the size of her hair is apparent of how much there is and is a lot cleaner placed. There are only two free strands that fall beside her face at times while the rest is clean and pressed mainly due to her mother styled her hair. As such, Betty wears her ponytail on more former occasions. Bettys' eyes, on the other hand, are rather large and frame her face, making her nose, ears and mouth a lot smaller than they really are. They are golden yellow and seem to glitter with joy all the time. She has thin eyebrows on top that are arched and are darker in colour than her hair, sometimes looking black rather than pink. Personality and Traits Betty is seen eating a lot, this is mainly due to her going over the top when she has been told time and time again that her body can't handle it. She eats anything - sweet, savoury, sour or a mix of all - Betty eats all kinds of food but loves eating meat buns. Despite this, she has been seen at times to be over emotional with her food and in general. Betty cries a lot over little things but mainly when it comes to food and friends. At times like this people wonder how Betty is able to do much as she can be seen eating and crying for hours without an end. It is these kinds of traits that also make people want to stay away from Betty but it is also a reminder that she is still just a child and hasn't mature yet. When being around Betty, these kinds of things need to be kept in mind. Other than her eating habits and emotional problems Betty is usually found smiling over the simple things in life. She also goes out of her way to try new things, even if it causes her harm. She doesn't let her medical problems get in the way of a fun time or finding out something new. On top of this, she is quite athletic at times, jumping a fair amount of hight and running fast as well. After a few minutes, she calms down and usually eats, gathering her energy up to do it all over again. Betty also has a sense of determination. She tries new things out and then is determined to overcome a problem or to perfect an art. Some say you can see it in her eyes when Betty is trying all that she has about something. It is this determination that creates her bravery as well as her stupidity to go over the limits. It is both a gift and pride as much of a curse and a downfall. History Magic Due to Bettys' frailty, she is unable to harness a lot of magical power that most mages are able to hardness. In fact, Betty shouldn't be able to hardness any magical power due to this but after a lot of training she is able to use some magic power but with a great deal more focus than most mages. For most, this would be a setback and a reason to give up trying to learn magic but for Betty it does the reverse, giving Betty determination to strive to higher levels. Betty so far has learned how to use the most basic form of Telekinesis, Macro-Telekinesis. This is already a hight feat to overcome but it came with a lot of training and patience to be able to attempt this. In Bettys' mind, this is just one little step closer to become a powerful mage. In the future, Betty wishes to learn all kinds of magic so she can be well equipped to be able to achieve everything at ease and as such have no more need for training and determination to get things done. Telekinesis Abilities Most would expect Betty to have no abilities to name but then most wouldn't know about Betty in the first place. Betty isn't extremely skilled in anything but is great at evading incoming attacks from other people.She is also rather fast, faster than any children her age anyway, and has a small golden aura at times - though this is faint and easy to miss. The only main problem for Betty is how easy she tires out or ends harming herself. It makes it rather hard for Betty to train due to this yet she trudges on and does the best she can even with her limits clearly barricading her from getting much stronger. Synopsis The Role-plays, Betty Griff has been in as of date are; * Skipping Stones - Betty learns Telekinesis Relationships Arieanna Puff= Arieanna Puff (アリアナ・パフ, Ari-ana Pafu) has been Bettys' best friend since childhood. Unlike Betty, she excels in everything and is marked as a child prodigy. She is able to use Darkness Magic despite her young age and is part of a guild herself. However, Arieanna wishes to be with Betty due to her teaching her the lesson of loyalty to people who show kindness towards her. Despite countless arguments with her parents, Betty and Arieanna are forbidden to meet each other and Arieanna was forced to move from her local village to live at her guild quarters. Luckily, her guild is very kind and Arieanna sends mail often to Betty about events going on in the guild and how she is doing. Despite being polar opposites from each other Arieanna and Betty are as close as thieves. They have been seen copying one another's style and as such Arieanna sends clothing of that of bright pinks, blues and whites to her friend while she wears dark purples, blues and blacks. This was so the two could have completely different styles yet be connected as she would be the demon who used "dark magic" and Betty would be the angel to use "light magic". Due to their young age, they are yet to realise how silly this is but it is otherwise quite cute as they two girls sometimes take over this persona at tough times. |-| Trivia * Betty Griff is based on Mikan from the anime/game series PriPara. ** Griff became her second name due to Betty being brave to the point of recklessness which is a trait held in the Gryffindor House in the book series, Harry Potter. * Betty is left-handed. * Due to Betty being unable to battle for long periods of time the author hopes she can get some story/training RPs instead of her usual fighting RPs. Category:Female Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Caster-Mages Category:Caster Mages Category:Telekinesis User Category:Telekinesis Category:Child Category:Children Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Anaesi Ars Member